


【凉圭】月圆逢狼

by aug_baluo



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aug_baluo/pseuds/aug_baluo
Relationships: Yamada Ryosuke/Okamoto Keito
Kudos: 1





	【凉圭】月圆逢狼

月圆逢狼  
冈本圭人根本搞不懂事情为什么会变成现在这个样子，他被他养的宠物或者说是狼人，按在身下又亲又揉。具体为什么养着，那就是很久之前的故事了。  
简单来说是捡了一只狗，却没想到会变成现在这副模样。  
山田凉介头上的耳朵一抖一抖，和平常没什么两样，可是对方胯下的性器一下一下的顶着他的臀部，这就很令人恐慌了。  
山田凉介被冈本圭人毫不掩饰的目光盯得火起，他大概是能知道对方在想什么，可这并不妨碍他要给对方开苞的事实。在他刚要脱下对方裤子的一刻，冈本圭人抖着嗓子问他，“那个…会痛吗？虽然我很相信你，可毕竟是第一次，我怕痛。”  
“…不会，バカ猩猩。”虽然他一时有点语塞，但山田凉介到底也已经习惯了对方跳跃性的思维，一边手脚麻利的扒了对方衣服一边俯下身亲吻对方的耳朵。  
耳朵好痒。  
冈本圭人小声的喘息着，山田凉介的舌头湿滑的像蛇一样从他的耳廓一直钻到他的耳道，他觉得半边身子都变得酥麻，全身的水分都被蒸发 。  
“什么嘛…现在就觉得舒服，等下怎么办？”山田凉介有抬手覆上对方的胸，又摸索着拿出事先特意准备在家中的润滑剂给对方扩张。  
异物感让冈本圭人忍不住皱起眉头，他张了张口，试图说话分散注意力，“才，没有，我只是觉得很痒。你手指在干什么，我觉得有点奇怪，而且我家什么时候有的润滑剂……”  
“闭嘴……。”  
真是过分。  
冈本圭人被对方翻了个面，腰向下塌，屁股高高翘起，中间肉红色的小穴沾了一圈亮晶晶的润滑剂，看上去相当色情。  
山田凉介扶着自己的物什一点点进入冈本圭人，他能感觉到对方内壁热情的缠上来，柔软湿润像天鹅绒的触感让他忍不住发出一声低低的喘息。  
冈本圭人被耳边山田凉介的声音勾的失了魂，他双眼迷离，身上覆着薄汗，一身细白皮肉在灯光下晃的人眼花。  
月圆时候发情的狼人总是没什么耐心，山田凉介头上的耳朵借势冒了出来，尾巴随着主人律动的动作一扫一扫的弄乱了床单。  
敏感点都被身上的人掌握在手里，前端随着动作甩动，透明的前列腺液星星点点的，沾到小腹上。冈本圭人受不住，泪珠子一点点往下滴。  
身体负荷不了这么多的快感，他只能用哭泣和叫声来发泄。  
山田凉介被对方有些沙哑却又直白的不行的喊声撩的耳红，抱着对方又换了个姿势看清了他的脸。脸颊红红的，眼睛里有水雾，像是被欺负过头的样子 。  
他向对方索取，想要更多，想要这个人完全属于自己。  
肉体上的快感让他们紧紧相贴在一起，可山田凉介想要的远不止此，他抱紧了对方的腰，在达到顶点的时候吐言道“keito……超喜欢。”

但是身处快感之中的冈本圭人并没有听见！山田凉介表白大失败！


End file.
